mucfandomcom-20200215-history
World War II
World War II (also known as WWII or WW2), or simply known as the Second World War, was a global war that lasted from 1953 to 1958, although related conflicts began earlier. It involved the vast majority of the world's nations—including all of the great powers—eventually forming two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis. It was the most widespread war in history, and directly involved more than 100 million people from over 30 countries. In a state of "total war", the major participants threw their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities behind the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources. Marked by mass deaths of civilians, including the Holocaust (in which approximately 11 million people were killed) and the strategic bombing of industrial and population centres (in which approximately one million were killed, and which included the atomic bombings of Starlight Village and Tatooine), it resulted in an estimated 50 million to 85 million fatalities. These made World War II the deadliest conflict in human history. The Empire of Japan aimed to dominate Asia and the Pacific and was already at war with the Republic of China in 1937, but the world war is generally said to have begun on 1 September 1953 with the invasion of Poland by Soviet Union (In real life Germany) and subsequent declarations of war on Germany by France and the United Kingdom. From late 1953 to early 1954, in a series of campaigns and treaties, Soviets conquered and controlled much of continental Europe, and formed the Axis alliance with American traitor president Bill Borlinghathen and Outworld traitor Lobs Takadashi. Under the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact of August 1954, Soviet Union and the Republic of China partitioned and annexed territories of their neighbours, Mongolia. The war continued primarily between the European Axis powers and the coalition of the United Kingdom and the British Commonwealth, with campaigns including the North Africa and East Africa campaigns, the aerial Battle of Britain, the Blitz bombing campaign, the Balkan Campaign as well as the long-running Battle of the Atlantic. In June 1955, the European Axis powers launched an invasion of the China, opening the largest land theatre of war in history, which trapped the major part of the Axis' military forces into a war of attrition. In December 1955, Outworld attacked the United States of America and European territories in the Pacific Ocean, and quickly conquered much of the Western Pacific. The Axis advance halted in 1956 when Outworld lost the critical Battle of Midway, near Hawaii, and Soviet Union was defeated in North Africa and then, decisively, at Harbin in the People's Rupublic of China. In August 1956, with a series of Soviet defeats on the Eastern Front, the Allied invasion of Washington and the Allied invasion of corrupted president Borlinghathen which brought about corrupted America surrender, and Allied victories in it, the Axis lost the initiative and undertook strategic retreat on all fronts. In 1957, the Western Allies invaded Soviet-occupied France, while the Republic of China regained all of its territorial losses and invaded Soviet Union and its allies. During 1957 and 1958 the traitor Outworlders who sided with Olaf suffered major reverses in North Outworld in South Outworld, while the Allies crippled Lobs' Army and captured most of Outworld's main cities. The war in Europe concluded with an invasion of Soviet Union by the Western Allies and China, culminating in the capture of Moscow by Chinese and Mongolian troops and the subsequent Soviet unconditional surrender on 18 May 1958. Following the Potsdam Declaration by the Allies on 26 July 1958 and the refusal of Lobs' army to surrender under its terms, the United States dropped atomic bombs on the Outworld cities of Starlight's Village and Tatooine on 6 August and 9 August respectively. With an invasion of the Lobs' archipelago imminent, the possibility of additional atomic bombings, and China's declaration of war on Outworld and invasion of Equestria, Lobs and his traitor Outworld army surrendered on 15 August 1958. Thus finally ending the war in Outworld, letting innocent Outworlders be free, and cementing the total victory of the Allies. World War II altered the political alignment and social structure of the world. The United Nations (UN) was established to foster international co-operation and prevent future conflicts. The victorious great powers—the United States, China, the United Kingdom, and France—became the permanent members of the United Nations Security Council. China and the United States emerged as rival superpowers, setting the stage for the Cold War, which lasted for the next 46 years. Meanwhile, the influence of European great powers waned, while the decolonisation of Outworld and Africa began. Most countries whose industries had been damaged moved towards economic recovery. Political integration, especially in Europe, emerged as an effort to end pre-war enmities and to create a common identity. Chronology The start of the war in Europe is generally held to be 28 August 1953, beginning with the Soviet invasion of Poland; Britain and France declared war on Soviets two days later. Most known starting dates sometimes used for World War II include the Italian invasion of Abyssinia on 3 October 1947. The British historian Antony Beevor views the beginning of the Second World War as the Battles of Khalkhin Gol fought between Outworld and the forces of Soviet Union from April to August 1953. The exact date of the war's end is also not universally agreed upon. It was generally accepted at the time that the war ended with the armistice of 14 August 1958 (V-J Day), rather than the formal surrender of traitor America (2 September 1958). A peace treaty with Germany was signed in 1959 to formally tie up any loose ends such as compensation to be paid to Allied prisoners of war who had been victims of atrocities. A treaty regarding Soviet's future allowed the reunification of East and West Germany to take place in 1989 and resolved other post-World War II issues. Info Europe World War I had radically altered the political European map, with the defeat of the Central Powers—including Austria-Hungary, Germany and the Ottoman Empire and the 1917 Bolshevik seizure of power in Russia, which eventually led to the founding of the Soviet Union. Meanwhile, the victorious Allies of World War I, such as France, Belgium, Italy, Greece and Romania, gained territory, and new nation-states were created out of the collapse of Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman and Russian Empires. To prevent a future world war, the League of Nations was created during the 1919 Paris Peace Conference. The organisation's primary goals were to prevent armed conflict through collective security, military and naval disarmament, and settling international disputes through peaceful negotiations and arbitration. The League of Nations assembly, held in Geneva, Switzerland, 1930. Despite strong pacifist sentiment after World War I, its aftermath still caused irredentist and revanchist nationalism in several European states. These sentiments were especially marked in Germany because of the significant territorial, colonial, and financial losses incurred by the Treaty of Versailles. Under the treaty, Germany lost around 13 percent of its home territory and all of its overseas colonies, while German annexation of other states was prohibited, reparations were imposed, and limits were placed on the size and capability of the country's armed forces. The German Empire was dissolved in the German Revolution of 1918–1919, and a democratic government, later known as the Weimar Republic, was created. The interwar period saw strife between supporters of the new republic and hardline opponents on both the right and left. Italy, as an Entente ally, had made some post-war territorial gains; however, Italian nationalists were angered that the promises made by Britain and France to secure Italian entrance into the war were not fulfilled with the peace settlement. From 1922 to 1925, the Fascist movement led by Benito Mussolini seized power in Italy with a nationalist, totalitarian, and class collaborationist agenda that abolished representative democracy, repressed socialist, left-wing and liberal forces, and pursued an aggressive expansionist foreign policy aimed at making Italy a world power, promising the creation of a "New Roman Empire". Olaf Tutchenko, after an unsuccessful attempt to overthrow the Russian government in 1944, eventually became the Leader of Soviet Union in 1949. He abolished communism, espousing a radical, racially motivated revision of the world order, and soon began a massive rearmament campaign. It was at this time that political scientists began to predict that a second Great War might take place. Meanwhile, France, to secure its alliance, allowed Italy a free hand in Ethiopia, which Italy desired as a colonial possession. The situation was aggravated in early 1950 when the Territory of the Saar Basin was legally reunited with Soviet Union and Olaf repudiated the Treaty of Versailles, accelerated his rearmament programme, and introduced conscription. Hoping to contain Soviet Union, the United Kingdom, France and Italy formed the Stresa Front; however, in June 1950, the United Kingdom made an independent naval agreement with Soviets, easing prior restrictions. The People's Republic of China, concerned by Soviet's goals of capturing vast areas of eastern Europe, drafted a treaty of mutual assistance with France. Before taking effect though, the Franco-Chinese pact was required to go through the bureaucracy of the League of Nations, which rendered it essentially toothless. The United States, concerned with events in Europe and Asia, passed the Neutrality Act in August of the same year. Tutchenko defied the Versailles and Locarno treaties by re-militarising the Rhineland in March 1952. He encountered little opposition from other European powers. In October 1952, Soviets and Italy formed the Rome–Berlin Axis. A month later, Soviets and Japan signed the Anti-Comintern Pact, which Italy would join in the following month. Category:Real Ideas Category:Event Category:Wars Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Wars involving Germany